The present disclosure relates to electronic badges that record user-based observational feedback for event tracking, and optionally, to badges that include multiple modes of operation such as badges that have one mode of operation when coupled to an industrial vehicle and another mode when used by a pedestrian.
Wireless strategies are deployed by business operations, including distributors, retail stores, manufacturers, etc., to improve the efficiency and accuracy of business operations. Further, wireless strategies may also be deployed by such business operations to avoid the insidious effects of constantly increasing labor and logistics costs.
For instance, in a typical industrial implementation, an industrial vehicle (e.g., forklift truck) is equipped with a communications device that links a corresponding industrial vehicle operator to a management system executing on an associated computer enterprise via a wireless transceiver. Essentially, the communications device is used as an interface to the management system to direct the tasks of the industrial vehicle operator, e.g., by instructing the forklift truck operator where and/or how to pick, pack, put away, move, stage, process or otherwise manipulate items within a facility.